


upon return

by hashire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Vaginal Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashire/pseuds/hashire
Summary: Eren and Armin come back from a long trip.





	upon return

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in October and deleted shortly thereafter because I was a mess. I'm still a mess, but less so. So have this dp smut. Bye.

Mikasa rouses at the sound of the front door to the apartment opening. She turns to look at her phone on the bedside table: 2 am. The sound of soft voices then catches her attention. A crash follows.

“Did you have to put your suitcase there?” She stands, grabbing her robe.

“You should have known it was there.” It glides over her shoulders.

“There are no lights on!” She grabs the belt and ties it into a neat bow.

“You’re going to wake up Mikasa.” She checks herself in the mirror, lit only by moonlight. She assesses herself to be presentable without giving anything away.

Mikasa, after navigating the bedroom silently, steps out and flicks the hall light on. Armin narrows his eyes at Eren, who scowls.

“I woke up when you came in,” she says, walking over to Armin. She envelops him in a hug. His tense posture relaxes. “I’m so glad you’re home.” She pulls back, one arm still wrapped around Armin, to offer her other hand to Eren. He moves closer and also relaxes into her embrace. A slight shifting reveals that they now have an arm around each other. She smiles as they breathe her in. “How was the trip?”

Eren offers a sleepy mumble into her neck. She knows they had been traveling all day and held up multiple times by storms, but Eren always sleeps on planes.

“He wasn’t able to get any rest,” Armin says into her shoulder, sighing against the soft skin there as the robe slips slightly. “Crying baby.” Mikasa reaches up to card a hand through Eren’s hair and scratch at his scalp: something she knows he finds soothing. He groans, nose rubbing against the skin under her jaw.

“What about you?” She runs a hand up and down Armin’s back, catching the shirt with her nails and lightly scratching there as well.

“I slept a little.” He presses his lips to her skin - a soft, quick kiss - and she turns her head to kiss his temple, then Eren’s.

“I guess I’ll have to welcome you home properly after you get some sleep,” she says, pulling away and taking their hands in hers. Armin raises an eyebrow at her, intrigued, but Eren is almost dead on his feet and doesn’t catch the meaning behind her words. “Let’s get you two to bed.”

Eren trips over his feet. Mikasa and Armin each pull an arm around their shoulders to walk him into the room. He allows them to take off his shorts but flops into the bed before any other clothing can be shed. He crawls up to the pillows with his eyes closed, moaning in relief at the feel of his under his head. Mikasa and Armin watch this until she turns and presses another kiss to his temple. Her arm snakes around his waist as she does so.

“Hi,” she says. He sets a hand on her lower back and reaches to tip her chin down to kiss.

“Hey,” he responds in a murmur against her lips. A smile blooms between them. She moves to try to deepen the kiss. A whine interrupts them.

“Mikasa,” Eren draws out. She looks to find him making grabby hands at her, eyes still closed. Her smile stays while she huffs out a sigh. 

“I don’t have a choice,” she says to Armin. He nods and draws away, tugging off his shirt and rifling through their drawer to find pajamas. She watches this until Eren makes another noise. “All right, all right.” 

Mikasa climbs on the bed and lies facing him. He opens his eyes for a moment and makes motions for her to turn. She rolls her eyes at his impatience before doing so. He slides an arm under her neck and one over her waist, locking her in his embrace. He nuzzles his face into her hair and slides a leg between hers.

“I think he missed you,” Armin murmurs, stretching out in front of her. She smiles.

“I missed both of you.” The trip had been impromptu: an idea of Eren’s following a bonus at his job. Mikasa wasn’t able to join them. She didn’t have enough vacation time to spare and they wouldn’t allow her to furlough herself. She assured him and Armin that she was all right with them going without her. After all, she was more of a homebody compared to their travel-hungry spirits. “Tell me about your trip.”

Armin sets a hand on her hip, which she covers with one of hers. She reaches for his other hand and holds it as he describes the landscapes and hiking and sightseeing they did. He shifts closer and closer to her. She’s warm with Eren plastered to her back and Armin radiating heat at her front. She withdraws her hands to push the sleeves of her robe up.

“Why don’t you take that off?” Armin suggests, reaching for the front. She catches hands in hers and smiles.

“I don’t want to disturb Eren.” He looks at her for a long moment.

“Eren sleeps like a rock.” It’s something they both know from the years they’ve spent together in sleepovers as children and in bed together as adults. She hums, unable to think of a counter for his statement. Armin gently pulls his hands from hers and sets one on her hip again. The other reaches up to where the robes has started slipping on the shoulder pressed against the bed. He curls his fingers so the fabric bunches, inching up her thigh. The robe goes down to her knees so it takes little time for it to reach her hip.

Armin maintained eye contact with Mikasa until that moment. He lets his gaze stray down to where the robe has been hiked up to her waist. His eyes widen at the satin panties revealed at his actions. He drops the robe in favor of running a finger over the material. 

“This is new,” he says, moving to grab the bow on the waistband and tugging on it.

“I bought it to soothe the disappointment of not being to able to join you two.” He hums, drawing the bow out a bit more before letting it go. She squeaks in surprise when it snaps against her abs. Armin’s smile is mischievous. He pushes at the top to find a matching bralette, one of the straps loose and moving aside with the robe. 

“What a nice surprise,” he comments, stroking over the skin of her abs. “It’s a shame Eren is missing it.” She purses her lips and lets out a breath through her nose.

“If you weren’t so impatient, I would have been able to show you both at the same time.” Mikasa isn’t annoyed, really. She can’t keep the smile from her face at the sparkle in his eyes. He leans forward to brush their lips together, drawing back before she can deepen it. She whines like Eren did, reaching to take hold of the front of his pajama shirt.

Armin hushes her. “We don’t want to disturb Eren,” he reminds her. She laughs under her breath.

“Of course not.” She would say more, but Armin runs his hand between her legs. She tries to press them together out of reflex from the sudden movement (though she should have anticipated it), but Eren’s leg between hers prevents that from happening. He rubs her through her panties, eyes traveling over the planes of her face. The other hand palms one of her breasts. “Ah - ” But he hushes her again.

“Eren,” he whispers, not loud enough to potentially wake up their lover. Mikasa swallows and nods. She tugs at the front of his shirt to try to bring his lips back to hers. He shakes his head. She sinks her teeth into her lower lip. He reaches up to pinch it between two fingers and withdraw it. Her tongue runs over his fingertips as she licks her lips. He makes a noise low in his throat as she then nips at them. 

“Eren,” she whispers with another smile. He wrinkles his nose at her, so endearing, so sweet, that she doesn’t expect him to part her with two fingers and his thumb to find her clit through the soft material of her panties. His hand leaves her face to pinch a peaked nipple through her bralette. 

Her hands reach for the buttons lining the front of his shirt, fumbling with the top one. His fingers massage between her legs. The button slips from her fingers.

“Why did you choose this one?” she mutters. He hums, thumb moving in familiar circles. Mikasa has been sleeping with Eren and Armin for years; they know her body so well, and she, theirs. The feeling of the satin instead of the cool pad of his thumb is new.

“I didn’t realize you had this planned,” he murmurs, giving her another pinch before rolling her nipple between his fingers. She looks back up to his face: the mischievousness remains. She can’t help but smile again. 

“Sure,” she whispers.

“Really.” He spreads his fingers more to stroke along the seam of the panties and of her thigh. Her breath catches as his cool touch grazes her skin, short, blunt nails pressing in lightly. “I never would have imagined you’d do such a thing.”

Mikasa laughs as quietly as she can. It’s interrupted by a moan when he rubs her outer labia, pressing his thumb down harder than he had been. “Stop teasing me.” Armin hums again but says nothing. She reaches between them to take his dick in hand and squeeze it through the pajama bottoms. He chokes out a moan; she removes her hand to finish unbuttoning the top.

They exchange sighs and soft noises until she moves forward enough to brush their lips together. They freeze when Eren grunts and pulls her back to him. He nuzzles the nape of her neck and sighs against it, sending a shiver down her spine. A sleepy rumble vibrates against her back, and it’s all she can do to keep herself from moaning. He isn’t awake: she knows how he sounds when faking sleep (from the times when they would be up all night and have to dive under the covers when parents would get up to go to the bathroom or to check on them) and actually sleeping, and it’s the latter.

Armin continues to touch her, the pressure of his fingers lessening but thumb still circling gently against her clit. Mikasa blinks at him, and he puts a finger to his lips. 

He’s asleep, she mouths. Eren shifts behind her. Armin raises an eyebrow. She bites back a sigh, taking care to slow her own motions of unbuttoning his shirt. She doesn’t count, but it seems as though it has more buttons than any shirt she’s ever encountered in this moment.

She’s on the edge by the time she finally runs her hands over his chest, dragging her palms along the planes of it. She tries to shift her hips forward for more friction; Armin has the audacity to take his hand away and put it on her hip to keep her still. Mikasa scowls at him as he takes his other hand away to cup her cheek.

The expression melts into one of surprise when a warmer, larger hand slides from her stomach into her panties; the other hand goes to her breast. Eren sighs against her neck again, but more deliberately. He pushes his hips against her backside, the hard length of him pressing into her so obviously that, if she were able to think, she’d wonder how she missed it. But, instead, her mind goes blank as two fingers brush over her clit. Her hands go to Armin’s shoulders, and she digs her fingers into the flesh there. She comes with Eren’s teeth on the skin of her neck and Armin’s lips on hers.

Eren’s fingers keep moving until she whines and grabs his wrist. He shakes her off with little effort and lets his touch wander over her folds until he can sink two fingers inside of her. The aftershocks radiate through her still, and she clenches down on his fingers as they curl. 

Armin pulls back to press their foreheads together. “Are you good to keep going?” he asks, bumping her nose with his.

Mikasa swallows before nodding. She’s been without them for weeks now, lonely in their large bed. She angles her head to kiss him once more, saying, “Yes.” Eren groans and rocks against her, nose pressed behind her ear. She reaches to grab a handful of his hair, tugging at it and craning her neck to kiss him. The angle is odd, though she can’t complain when he scissors his fingers and slips his tongue into her mouth. 

Armin unties the robe and eases it off one shoulder. He pokes at Eren, who continues touching Mikasa carefully and expertly to avoid overstimulating her, when he doesn’t move. Eren squeezes her breast as though he just remembered his hand is still on it. She moans into his mouth, the warmth building between her legs again.

Armin pokes him again, then nudges his shoulder when he gets no response. Eren draws back to look at him, eyes dark and lips wet. Mikasa pants between them. Armin makes a shooing motion with his hand, to which Eren responds with a scowl. Armin rolls his eyes.

“We can’t undress if you’re still clinging to her,” he says, shrugging his pajama shirt off as if to demonstrate what he means. Eren glances at Mikasa, still partially covered with the robe, his hand restricted by the fabric of her panties. 

“All right,” Eren says, scooting back reluctantly and taking his hands away. He uses the time to grab the back of his shirt and yank it over his head with no finesse, tossing it away along with his boxers.

Mikasa sits up at Armin’s silent urging, struggling with the robe and bralette even with his helping hands. Eren tugs the panties down to her ankles, and she kicks them away. She sees Armin taking her in and looking her over with wide eyes, as though it’s the first time he’s seen her like this. She smiles and grabs the waistband of his pajama bottoms, letting it snap back to his hip. He jumps and meets her eyes, realizing that he’s now delaying things. She and Eren watch as he rids himself of his remaining clothing.

They all stop to look at each other for a moment. Their first time together was years and years ago, back when they were teenagers with curious, fumbling hands and burgeoning feelings, when Mikasa wasn’t supposed to spend time with them in their rooms with the door closed. The giddy feeling reappears every-so-often; the time had taken a toll on all of them, even with Eren and Armin traveling together.

Armin falls back against the pillows and opens his arms to her. She smiles and accepts the invitation. He kisses her when she settles in his lap, reaching between them to wrap a hand around his dick and stroke him a few times. She changes the angle so his dick presses against his stomach; she rocks back and forth against it, grinding down and arching her back to rub her clit on the heat of it.

Distantly, Mikasa hears Eren pawing through the drawer of their bedside table. Armin drags his lips along her jaw; she tips her head back, a silent demand for kisses there. She grabs a handful of hair and holds him as she slides back and forth and moans. One of his hands cups her breast, running a thumb over her nipple. She sighs, grabbing at his other arm to catch his hand in hers.

“Hey,” Eren husks into her ear, suddenly behind her, “lift your hips.” She whines, dropping her head back on his shoulder as Armin nips at her throat. She jolts when he smacks her butt before sliding both of his hands underneath and urging her up. “It’s worth it, I promise.”

Armin groans at the loss of her heat but angles his head to suck at her breast, running his tongue over it in firm strokes. Mikasa stays kneeling over him, Eren groping her briefly before his hands disappear. The pop of a cap fills the silence, and she shivers. She feels wet enough from all the stimulation that they could both slide into her without any trouble. Still, she appreciates it but doesn’t say anything.

Eren’s hand brushes her thigh as he reaches between her legs, but he doesn’t touch her more than that. Armin pulls away from her chest and makes a small “ah!” noise, breath billowing over her skin. 

“All right?” Mikasa asks, squeezing his hand and guiding it to her hip. She lets go to run her fingers through his hair, rubbing her fingers against a knot at the back of his neck. His head falls back and he looks at her, eyes hooded and dark.

“Cold,” Armin says. Eren kisses her shoulder as he continues to shuffle around behind them. 

“I’m doing my best over here,” he says, but it’s light and warm and Mikasa smiles. He must have wiped his hands off on something - probably another shirt because he doesn’t care at all about ruining them - because they’re only slightly slick when he settles them on her hips, one over Armin’s hand. He pushes down and she allows him to guide her again. 

Eren’s hands slide up to her waist, squeezing and sidling up to her when she’s resituated in Armin’s lap, feeling full and almost whole. She sighs, moving her hips back and forth and clenching on him. He puts his hands on her thighs, digging his fingers in, nails biting her flesh.

“Missed this,” Armin mutters. “Missed you.” He reaches up to cup her face, sliding his fingers into the short hair at the nape of her neck and pulling her closer so he can kiss her face. She tips her head to the side when he starts kissing her neck.

“Missed you, too.” Mikasa puts a hand on his shoulder to brace herself, drawing up and then sinking back down so he’s fully inside of her again. Eren noses her hair and must have pressed a kiss to Armin’s knuckles: his fingers twitch against her skin.

They begin kissing and sucking and - mostly in Eren’s case - biting at her neck. She takes her time riding Armin, moving in the way that she likes best. They let her do as she pleases, Eren’s hands leaving her waist to run over her abs, then down along her thighs, where he lightly scratches her skin. 

Mikasa reaches back and cups Eren’s face, turning her head to kiss him. “I’m ready,” she whispers against his mouth, moving so her upper body presses completely against Armin’s, kissing along his jawline and sighing as Eren drapes himself over her back, dick prodding between her legs before he takes it in hand.

The first time they did this, she’d been so overwhelmed with the feeling of having both of them inside of her and how close she felt to both of them that she started to cry. Eren and Armin started to back off, only continuing after she assured them multiple times that it was absolutely fine. The warmth, the security, the initially uncomfortable but eventually pleasant stretch...she remembers all of it so well.

Eren guides himself inside of Mikasa, slow and careful. Armin’s fingers clench in her hair and dig into the flesh of her hip, moaning and rocking up into her. She bites the space between his shoulder and neck, muffling the noise she makes when Eren is finally all the way in. 

He cups her breasts, one hand slick and warm as he pinches her nipples between two fingers on each hand. They wait for her as always, allowing her time to adjust her hips and grind down against Armin. He pulls her in for a kiss, so she has to reach back to grab Eren’s hip while still holding onto Armin’s shoulder for balance.

Eren takes the cue to start moving, pulling out only a bit before pushing back in. Mikasa arches her back and tries to move with him, but, at this angle, she has little leverage. She settles for moving her hips in tight circles, flexing her muscles and drinking in their moans. Armin can’t move with them but he’s panting against her skin all the time, likely from the slick drag of Eren against him and the feeling of her around him. 

Armin tries to reach down to touch her but there isn’t enough space for it. “I’m good,” she whispers into his ear, pushed up against him as Eren thrusts harder. He cages both of them in with his arms, fisting the covers below them. She grabs one arm and holds on, seeing Armin do the same with the other. 

Mikasa gasps, so full, so wet, so close. Eren nudges his nose against her cheek, a silent request because he has no hand to turn her head again. She does so, panting into his skin. It’s the feeling of Armin coming inside of her and the pinch of Eren grabbing her bottom lip between her teeth that sets her off. She comes hard, crying out until Armin grabs her chin and muffles the noise. Eren comes with her, pulsing and warm and so, so good.

He rubs her sides when she and Armin let go of him, then cups her chin for a slow, sweet kiss. Armin runs soft hands over her thighs, massaging the skin, careful of the scratches nosing and kissing her neck as he does. Mikasa wishes they could stay like this, but Eren pulls out and leans back, reaching over to the bedside table again. Armin slides out shortly after, making a noise in his throat when he feels the come dripping on his thigh. Eren’s quick to clean up with a soft cloth.

Mikasa had been doing her best not to fully collapse onto Armin, but her arms start to shake. He and Eren notice and take care to settle her on the bed, stretching out next to her. 

They talk softly to her and each other as the sweat cools and the warmth sets in: the words are nothing of importance, yet they smile so openly and affectionately as they speak. Ultimately, she crawls out of bed for the bathroom, grabbing her robe along the way.

When she returns, she finds Armin asleep on his side and Eren lying on his back, phone in front of his face. He tosses it aside when he sees she’s returned, little regard for it because of the case. He opens his arms to her and she crawls into them after dropping the robe to the floor. Armin shifts behind her, tossing an arm over her waist in a half asleep state and spooning behind her. Mikasa rests her head on Eren’s chest, warm and comfortable.

“I can’t believe you learned how to fake sleep so well,” she mutters into his skin, punctuating it with a yawn. 

All he does is laugh and say, “It was a power nap,” as she drifts off, safely between them again.


End file.
